Rain Days
by RedSavant
Summary: Rin's run out of oranges, so who's going to go get some more?  Not her, that's for sure.  Very shortfic, Kagaminecest, maybe some light language.


**Ohoho. Well, first off, let me say that no, this is _not_ the secret project I've been advertising myself as working on; this is a drabble I've had written for a long time, actually. I originally wrote it for FF's very own 9cicadas (can't for the life of me remember why; 9, if you remember, let me know, knthx.) But generally it was because he's a cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything.**

**So, yeah. Kagaminecest. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, and it was already one of _those_ days.

Rin lay on the _tatami_ mats in Meiko-nee's Japanese-style room, the one she and Len weren't really supposed to be in but which they often colonized. There was a _kotatsu_ in here, which was reason enough, after all. Except she wasn't using it right now, because… well…

"Leeeeeen, I'm cold," Rin whined, kicking her feet pitifully. Her twin brother, sitting on a pallet nearby with his laptop up on his knees, looked over the rim of his glasses at her.

"So go turn on the _kotatsu_," he replied, turning back to the screen. Rin pushed herself up on her elbows so she could frown at him, and Len sighed, pushing the laptop half-closed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I always eat oranges when I'm in the _kotatsu_," Rin replied, "and I ate the last one for breakfast this morning. I can't use the _kotatsu_ without oranges, Len!" She flopped back down, then slid herself around to peer at Len upside-down. "Go get me some more. From Yamamoto-san's."

"What?" Len asked incredulously. "Yama-jii's store is like five miles away. Call Miku-nee or Luka-nee and ask them to bring some back when they come home from work." He opened his laptop again, pointedly inserting earbuds and holding his finger on the 'volume up' button. Rin sniffed, hugging her knees to her chest, but she said nothing.

After a while, Len sighed quietly to himself. Pulling the headphones off, he closed his laptop and turned back to Rin. "Look –" he began, then stopped. Rin was asleep, curled in on herself but still shivering a bit. "Geez," he muttered.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes as the peal of thunder that had awakened her grumbled its way out into the mountains. Someone had opened the _shoji_ to the courtyard, and the world was bathed in the peculiar blue light of a storm at twilight. Rain already whispered on the stone pathways outside, and spoke with more force against the roof.

"Len?" she called, sitting up. His laptop sat in the corner, glowing sullenly as it charged; his headphones were piled atop it. The rest of the room was empty.

"Did he go to the park or something?" Rin wondered aloud. She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Pretty rude of him to leave a lady alone in a big house like this."

"Sorry," Len called from the courtyard. He raised a hand in greeting as Rin stood and walked to the door; he joined her under the overhang, setting down the plastic bag in his hand.

"You're soaked," Rin felt the need to point out. Len's shirt was glued to his body, and even his ever-present cowlicks had been flattened. A drop of water ran off the end of his nose as he shrugged.

"It's no big deal," he said, kicking off his shoes. "I'm home." His socks squished on the _tatami_ as he stepped inside, and Rin stepped back as he moved past her.

"Hey, don't get me wet too," she protested. Len shrugged again, pulling off his shirt. The wet fabric mussed his hair up again, and he patted it down, balling his shirt up and tossing it through the door into his room.

"You're gonna make Meiko-nee mad if you drip all over the place," Rin said. "Why'd you go out in the rain, anyway?" She bent to open the bag Len had left by the door.

Inside were at least a dozen fist-sized oranges, all perfectly shaped and colored. Rin knelt down and rummaged around, eventually finding what she was looking for: the sticker on one of them that read _Yamamoto's_.

"Len…" she whispered, standing, the orange gripped loosely in her hand.

"Yeah?" Len asked, sticking his head back through the door. He had a dry shirt halfway on, and was struggling with the other arm.

"Here," Rin said, sticking an orange wedge into his mouth. Len blinked, but started chewing. "That's for going to get them for me," she explained. "And this," she said, stepping closer, "is for being a big enough idiot to think about going to get them in the first place."

She was always surprised by just how soft Len's lips were – they felt a lot softer than her own. Not that she'd ever tell him that; he'd just get sulky about having 'girl lips' or something stupid like that. And right now, she didn't want him to be sulky, or to think about anything except her lips on his. He tasted like oranges.

"Rin," Len said, surprised. She held another orange slice to his lips, silencing him.

"Ssh," she murmured, smiling. "Don't ruin this, okay?"

Len smiled, leaning past the orange to give her another kiss.

"Never."

* * *

**Hooray for shortfic that artifically inflates my story count and excites my subscribers!**

**I. ****Am. ****A. **_**Kotatsu**_**. ****WHORE.**

**Anyway. It'd take you longer to review than to read the fic, but drop me a few lines anyway if you feel like it!**


End file.
